


A chance to start again

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Anything Else I Forgot, Comfort, Crying, Death, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sadness, cute moments, mentions of interfacing, some violence and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: T-Ai is given another chance, one she really needs. With Optimus there, she becomes stronger than she realizes. Crappy summary. Rated T to be safe. Please R&R. One-shot AU.
Relationships: Brains/Wheelie, Kelli/Optimus Prime/James Savoy, Knock Out/Breakdown, Mikaela Banes/Bumblebee/Sam Witwicky, OC/Optimus Prime, OC/Optimus Prime/James Savoy, Ratchet/Megatron, T-Ai/Optimus Prime, William Fowler/Optimus Prime, ex T-AixMegatronxRatchet
Kudos: 1





	A chance to start again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: New one-shot. So my two human characters are sisters. The one, T-Ai (pronounced as tie), thinks Optimus as a father while her sister, Kelli, is his and James' mate. Later on, another Optimus comes, and T-Ai falls for him. Both Optimus' are Bayverse. Kelli's Optimus is knight version and T-Ai's is movies 1-3. Then a third comes in from Primeverse. Not really hit on when they come in cause it is a one-shot. This is also AU. And if anyone can guess where I got the name T-Ai from, virtual cookies for you.
> 
> Names:  
> Knightverse Optimus: Optimus
> 
> 1-3 movies Optimus: Prime
> 
> TFP Optimus: Orion
> 
> Main Pairings:  
> KellixOptimus (Knightverse)xJames
> 
> T-AixOptimus (movies 1-3)
> 
> BrainsxWheelie
> 
> ex T-AixMegatronxRatchet
> 
> RatchetxMegatron
> 
> Knock OutxBreakdown
> 
> Mentioned:
> 
> TFP OptimusxFowler
> 
> SamxMikaelaxBumblebee
> 
> Warnings: sadness, death, kissing, cute moments, fluff, mentions of interface, bonding, family, some violence and blood, crying, comfort, and anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

T-Ai stared off into space, feeling the empty space in her heart. The two mechs she fell for were actually evil. They tried to kill and weaken her sire, Optimus Prime. It made her angry that they would commit high treason. And she found out that they both didn't truly love her like she had believed and felt. And that hurt worse than anything she had ever felt.

Days later, another Optimus had appeared, this one flamed like her sister's mate and her sire, but different. He had been greatly injured and with him came the counterpart of her brother Bumblebee and two young humans, Sam and Mikaela. Knock Out, Breakdown, and Hook worked on his wounds, keeping him in stasis. T-Ai felt something in her chest the first time she saw the new Prime. As a healer, she could heal both mentally and emotionally. She had done with her sire and she knew she would need to do the same for this new Optimus.

T-Ai shook her head and looked to the two minibots working on Kelli's computer. She smiled at her two little brothers, reminded that the ones that do love her in her family still remained. They still believed that she would find love, along with others, even if she, herself felt like she wouldn't. She thought she knew what true love was through Megatron and Ratchet, but that was shattered along with her heart. But she wouldn't let it break her.

"Hey sis." T-Ai saw her sister sit down next to her on the bed. "You doing okay?"

"Sure," T-Ai said. "It still hurts a lot."

"I know. Just think, one day you will be like me and bonded to someone," said Kelli, giving her sister a long hug. "And Primus is sending more to us. Savoy's counterpart, another Optimus with three human kids."

"Oh yeah?" T-Ai asked.

"Yeah," said Kelli. "This James is going to be with me and Optimus. He will have info that we can use against our enemies here."

"That'll be good," said T-Ai.

~~~000

Time passed and Prime was all healed. He and T-Ai spent a lot of time together when she wasn't training with her sire or with Alpha Trion. She knew the medics did an amazing job and now she could do her part. Prime had been betrayed as well and gone through a lot, things he wanted to forget. T-Ai would use her healing powers to heal the damage inside and the two grew closer.

Both felt something, drawn to each other, but didn't know what it was or why. Prime had never known what romantic love was, so was puzzled by what he felt for T-Ai, and vice versa. T-Ai would find her sister and sire smiling at her interaction with Prime, like they knew something but wasn't saying anything. Maybe time would tell.

"I feel so complete with you," T-Ai said, leaning against Prime's holoform.

"As do I," said Prime.

Sadly, their time was interrupted. A shot hit the ground near them, Prime's holoform disappearing. T-Ai looked behind her to see Megatron, Ratchet, Lockdown, and a few Cemetery Wind soldiers lead by Savoy pointing guns at them. Her protector side kicked in, needing to protect her mech and family. She reached through the bond to her sire, telling him the danger.

"Optimus, get out of here," T-Ai said, looking up at the kneeling mech.

"T-Ai-"

"Optimus, I want you to trust me. Get out of here. I'll be fine," T-Ai said. "Please my precious Prime, go. I'll distract them. Help is on the way."

Prime hesitated before nodding. T-Ai made sure he was out of sight before turning back to the others. She glared at her former lovers, growling a bit.

"Leave the human to us. Lockdown, go get the Prime," Megatron said.

"Very well," Lockdown said, turning and disappearing. T-Ai cursed and hoped that Prime would be safe.

"Come on fraggers," T-Ai taunted, sliding into position. She knew that the humans left too. She got word from her sire through the bond that they were facing Lockdown and the humans as well as Infernacus and Quintessa, leaving just those two.

"Stay here Ratchet. I will deal with this thing," said Megatron.

"Come and get me first," T-Ai said, running off. Megatron smirked sadistically.

"All too easy," the silver mech said.

~~~000

"Where's T-Ai?" James asked, looking around for his daughter. "I don't see her."

"She'll be fine," Kelli said, letting her own powers come out to play as she faced Quintessa. "Get your counterpart. We can find her when we can."

Optimus was worried for his daughter, knowing she was most likely facing Megatron and Ratchet alone. Prime was with her, but had explained that she told him to go and he listened. The Prime knew his daughter was strong, even if she was human. She was trained well after all in the ways of a protector and a healer. He just prayed that Primus would watch over her. The other Cybertronians fought hard, the humans of Cemetery Wind proving to be strong enemies as well as Infernacus. He easily dispatched Lockdown with Prime when he appeared.

~~~000

Megatron growled as he searched for the girl. She was hard to find, but knew what could draw her out.

"Once I'm done with you, your precious Prime is next as well as your sire. I'm sure I will have fun with them both, along with Ratchet. We will enjoy their frames and sparks. Once we are finished with them, I'll send their dead husks back to you as a reminder of how much of a failure you actually are," Megatron said.

T-Ai saw red. She leapt out of the tree she hid in and struck. Wrong thing to say. She ignored the hit to her side and attacked.

~~~000

All of the enemies were gone, destroyed for good. Kelli breathed heavily and rested up against her mate. They were all done, all gone but one. Optimus glared at the mech he once saw as a sire. Ratchet. The medic just stood there, thinking on what to do. The gathered family looked confused when Ratchet stumbled and put a servo to his chest, right above his spark.

"T-Ai," James realized once Ratchet ran off. He sprinted off towards the medic, knowing he would find T-Ai there as well.

~~~000

T-Ai breathed heavily as she rested for a tiny bit. Below her laid Megatron, paralyzed from the neck down. Ratchet wasn't around, yet. She leaned down, positioning her blade above his spark. As soon as the threat to her Optimus and sire was made, she lost it and attacked. She had struck the back of the silver mech's neck, paralyzing him.

Megatron's optics widened in slight fear and surprise. T-Ai shook, knowing she had been hit in her left side and that she was bleeding, but she continued. She was a protector like her sister, and she would protect Optimus as well as her family.

"You can't do it," Megatron taunted. "You're just as weak as those Primes."

"Watch me," she said back, digging the blade in further until it was mere inches from Megatron's spark. "You hurt my family. And now, I will make sure you never hurt them again."

"No, wait, Luna please," Megatron pleaded, calling her by the Cybertronian name that Ratchet gave her when they were together. "My dear sweetspark, think about what you are doing. Don't do this."

"No. Luna is gone. You and Ratchet killed her," T-Ai said. She leaned down closer, staring into those crimson orbs of the former mech she once knew. "May Primus grant you and Ratchet mercy. Only He can really cleanse your sparks of the poison inside. Maybe then, you both will find peace."

Megatron gasped, feeling the blade enter his spark. He felt Ratchet's pain and concern in the bond. T-Ai had unshed tears in her eyes as she watched the mech die. Megatron reached up and stroked her face in kindness, nodding slightly before his spark faded away, arm falling away. T-Ai gently pulled the knife out, getting up on shaky legs and pressed a hand to her wound. She looked to see Ratchet coming and cradling Megatron close, crying in agony. She knew Ratchet didn't have long either, his spark unable to handle it. Both were gone now. She had done it and protected her family by showing mercy upon them, the mercy of death.

T-Ai fell to her knees, gasping for air. Fragging Hell that hurt so much. Her vision started to blur as she fought the darkness seeping in. She heard her name being called, looking to see James sprinting to her. He held her and pressed against the wound, swearing at the damage.

"Daddy James...," T-Ai moaned out, gripping onto his shirt.

"Hold on sweetheart. I'll get you back home. Just hang on for me," James said, picking her up. T-Ai buried her face in his chest, going limp and falling unconscious.

~~~000

T-Ai's eyes fluttered open. She was in her room and she wasn't alone. Looking over to her right, she saw Hook, Breakdown, and Knock Out. It was obvious they weren't aware of her being awake.

"She'll be fine," Breakdown said.

"I know Breakdown, but we almost lost her a couple times. She's lucky to be alive, fragging femme. When she wakes up... she's in for it," Knock Out said, letting his worry seep out. Breakdown hugged the other mech.

"She's strong. After all, she's the daughter of a Prime," Breakdown reassured.

"Darn right I am," T-Ai said, voice feeling weird. How long was she out? She smirked as she saw the medics stiffen and turn to see her. Knock Out came right over, giving her a hug. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself Flirty," Knock Out said. He lightly smacked her arm. "Don't you ever go scaring us again. Your stubborn aft almost got killed. You worried everyone, including me."

"I'm sorry?" T-Ai guessed, not really knowing how to respond to that. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost a week," Hook answered. "The minibots and your sire wouldn't leave your side, but we finally ordered them to so they get some rest. Everyone else stayed away to let us work."

"Can I go see them?" she asked.

"All right. But, you are weak from lack of movement. So take it easy," said Knock Out, helping her out of the bed.

Breakdown took her other side, both helping her into the front room where almost everyone was. She noted how her Optimus was absent along with a few others. Kelli was the first one to look at the medics and smiled. She went to her sister, hugging her close. T-Ai hugged her back. Kelli stepped back, wiping away a few tears.

"You're okay," she said.

"Yeah, I'm okay sis," said T-Ai. She grunted a bit as Bumblebee hugged her next tightly and nuzzled her face. "Hey Bee."

"You scared me," Bumblebee said softly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm all right and alive Bee. No more worries."

"T-Ai!"

The femme looked to see the others coming. She laughed as the minibots jumped on her and didn't let go. She let them stay, knowing they needed that reassurance that she was alive.

"Don't worry bros, I ain't leaving," she said, bringing them both to her chest and hugging them close. "I promise."

Ironhide laughed and slapped a servo on her back.

"I knew you would pull through kid," he said.

"Thanks 'Hide."

"Soundwave: grateful T-Ai is alive." T-Ai looked over at Soundwave, nodding before giving him a hug. She loved hugs.

"Primus is pleased with your actions. He chose right with you T-Ai," Alpha said.

"Thanks Alpha," she said, also giving him a hug and smiled when he returned it

"Thank God. I was worried when I found a medic for you that you were gone," said James, giving her a long and tight hug.

"Thanks to you Daddy James, I'm alive," said T-Ai. "I'm sure without you there, I would have bled out."

"You're my daughter too," the man said, messing up her hair and laughing. T-Ai laughed too. "It is nice to have you awake."

The last one to come up to her was her sire. T-Ai walked the short distance to him, wrapping her arms around him. Her sire returned the embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank Primus you are alive, little one," said Optimus. "I have been worried since I heard of what happened. I am so proud of you my daughter. You overcame both Ratchet and Megatron."

"Yeah. I showed them mercy when I ended their lives. Even if they were the enemy, I don't like seeing anyone suffer. I just hope their sparks are put to rest and the hate and anger gone that poisoned them," said T-Ai. She nuzzled her face in his chest. "I missed you sire. I missed all of you. I love you so much."

"And we love you too little one," said Optimus.

"Sire, where is he?" T-Ai asked, referring to his counterpart.

"Outside. He has been worried greatly as well," said Optimus. T-Ai got an idea and whispered it to her sire. He nodded in agreement.

~~~000

Prime sat staring at the full moon and the stars. His thoughts were always on T-Ai and how she was. When he felt her pain and saw James carry her back, he panicked, thinking she was dead.

"T-Ai," he whispered. He heard his counterpart walking up to him.

"She is strong," Optimus said to his counterpart, referring to his daughter. "How are you fairing?"

"It hurts. I never want her hurt, yet I wasn't there to protect her," Prime said.

"T-Ai was protecting you, as she knew when she accepted being your protector," Optimus said, kneeling down and gently placing his daughter unseen on the ground. "And she would want you happy."

The Prime watched as his counterpart left, sighing as he turned back to the moon, unaware of the being next to him. T-Ai was sitting and watching the moon too, loving the quiet night and how clear the sky was.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked. She looked over to see the large mech staring at her with amazement.

"T-Ai?" he asked shyly, not sure if it was real or his imagination.

"Yes my Prime?" T-Ai asked. She laughed as she was tackled to the ground when Optimus activated his mech holoform. She felt him hold her tightly and shake with tears. She just held him, stroking his helm and back in reassurance. "I'm here. I'm always here. Even if the world comes to an end. I'm alive Optimus."

"I was so scared I would lose you. I would not be able to handle it if I lost you my precious angel," he cried. T-Ai moved him to look at his optics. She stared, loving how the moonlight shined off him. "T-Ai…. Do not ever leave me. Please. I need you."

"I'm here. Do not cry anymore. I am just fine," she said. She took a servo and placed it above her heart and held it there. "See? I am alive and right here with you. I'm not leaving you ever. I never will. I shall always be with you forever. Now, wanna stargaze with me? Tonight is perfect."

Optimus nodded and moved to lay with her. She had his helm resting on her chest, letting him listen to her heart. She started to hum a song that she found calming when she was little. The two remained for hours, watching the stars. Together, they both fell into recharge wrapped around each other and close together.

~~~000

"Is there something you need my sweet?" Optimus asked, looking over at Kelli.

"Well I did just get done with some training, so I am feeling needy," Kelli said, kissing both James and Optimus before heading to the bedroom and winking at them.

"She is asking for it," James said, looking at his mate.

"Indeed she is," Optimus said. "Let's go get her."

Both went to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

~~~000

"Hey little femme, guess what?" Wheelie asked T-Ai when she came in from outside.

"What?" she asked.

"Boss bot and James got Warrior Goddess good last night," Brains said.

"Tell. Now. Lots of details," T-Ai said, eager to know.

The minibots smirked and told her what went down. T-Ai laughed, knowing her sister won't win anymore. Life was good. The two looked behind T-Ai, seeing Prime come in. The mech went up to T-Ai and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello my Prime," T-Ai said, smiling.

"Hello my avenging angel," Prime said, bringing her closer.

T-Ai turned around in the Prime's arms. She hugged him, her head resting on his holoform's chest.

"Come with me," he whispered.

"All right," she said. She looked back at her brothers. "I'll be back."

"Maybe," Wheelie laughed when the two left. "Wonder what the others will say about this when they find out."

"Let's go tell em," Brains agreed, hopping down and away.

~~~000

Prime brought T-Ai close to him again. T-Ai looked at him, getting lost in those beautiful optics. She leaned forward until her lips met his. Prime was taken back, frozen in place. His spark raced and the kiss felt good. Slowly, he melted into it and kissed back. T-Ai placed a hand on his face, bringing him deeper into the kiss. Eventually, she pulled back for air.

"I love you Optimus Prime," T-Ai said. Optimus lifted her up and held her against his vehicle form's hood.

"I love you too, my T-Ai. My sweet, avenging angel," Optimus said back. He leaned forward and kissed her again.

T-Ai loved the taste of her mech, glossas entangling together. This was her chance to start again. He was her chance, her life. And together, they would complete each other, remain together forever. Life was perfect.


End file.
